gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ - /Archive 10/ - /Archive 11/ - /Archive 12/ Hey Twatts Sons should be T.Watts & Sons. p.s. Hi. Smurf the troublemaker (talk) 00:54, August 12, 2016 (UTC) GTA Wiki Background Hi! I'm bureaucrat of the Russian Grand Theft Wiki. I make edits on the English wiki just for the sake of interlanguage links. But every time when I open GTA Wiki, I pay attention to the background of your wiki. It doesn't look in the best way and it doesn't make your wiki better. I think It's good idea to search high-resolution picture of this background on the Internet. --[[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 15:21, August 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA Wiki Background I understand, the existence of different monitor sizes is a very big problem. And I solved this problem on Grand Theft Wiki: I added this code to the MediaWiki background script: background-size:100%;. But if you will add this code, you should search high-resolution picture of the background. [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 20:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :I found big version of your background. Thanks to Photoshop you can delete logos. [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 21:15, August 15, 2016 (UTC)# ::there's already one, not even photoshopped, same size mate. I'll use that. Monk Talk 21:26, August 15, 2016 (UTC) D / Trivia You may have had reasons for reverting my edit on the D page, but as I said in the edit description, on the PC version of GTAV shooting or running over D after the cutscene where he is set free will fail the mission. I have tested that myself. Maybe D can be killed on console versions, but defintely not on the PC version. So the 'fact' stated in trivia is not entirely right, and needs to be updated. Doppelblind (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :So we both agree D can't be killed at any point in this mission. I'm wondering why you just reverted my edit, you could have deleted the wrong statement, too. So I'm gonna delete it now, feel free to revert. :Doppelblind (talk) 23:49, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Regarding a page information discrepancy Good day Tom, I have noticed a discrepancy between the pages for James Pedeaston and freejames.org: on the character article it is stated that Pedeaston was arrested in Bali on child molestation charges, but on the website it is stated that it was on drugs charges. I have not properly played Grand Theft Auto IV, so I am not certain as to the fact of the matter, so could you, if you know yourself, please correct the discrepancy? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Interactive Maps Hello! I am posting this message since you have quite a few real-world maps created using the feature. As you may know, the Wikia Maps extension is no longer actively supported. Recently real-world maps stopped displaying properly ( ) and very soon we’ll be running a script to remove those from all article pages, and eventually delete the maps altogether from the database. I have enabled the MediaWiki Maps extension on this community, which is more well-suited to create real world maps. You can read about how the extension works at and get started creating maps at . Please if you have questions about this Maps extension. Thanks! Ducksoup (talk) 20:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :-Sorry to butt in here. It sounds great that you have enabled the extension on MediaWiki, however as far as I am aware, we do not use real life maps. In fact, whenever I tried to create maps from images on the wiki (Grand Theft Auto maps), it simply didn't work, giving me numerous error messages (I am talking about 2 months ago), and this was literally 2 days before Wikia announced the maps are no longer supported - which was a shame in itself. With that said, I gave up on making maps. Also, I'm also very certain no maps appear on articles (images of maps do the job). I'm also tired of random users creating completely irrelevant maps and us Admins and Bureaucrats not receiving direct/clear notifications about the maps being created. :Thanks Monk Talk 20:29, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Vietnam Hi LS11sVaultBoy, can I edit for the page Vietnam? Vietnam is my country so I think I could give this page some informations. Nguyễn Anh Lâm 13:12, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Video walkthrougs Hey Tom. I wanted to ask you. Can I put whatever57010's videos on mission pages? I am asking, because I don't want to get blocked here for "Vandalism" by you. And it is my will to put those videos and he didn't say to put them here. - Indep (talk) 19:05, September 10, 2016 (UTC) To Do List Hey Tom. Just wanted to know if you want to help me cleanup and update the To Do Lists. We could do with adding the GTA Online VIP and CEO Mission pages to the list, as they need to be created (according to the navbox). Since you play GTA O more often, you might be able to help out with that as well. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:13, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Leeds/Arsenal You timed that well. Five minutes to win it! We made it easy, the second that rocket left Xhaka's foot. I don't want Leeds in the next round, all due respect we'd kick your ass but I'd rather PL opposition so that we're not left with half the reserve team. I'd rather we'd not repeat that Sheffield Wednesday defeat. Probably won't mention Chelsea to Sam, always annoying to get comfortable and then throw it away. Leo68 (talk) 23:22, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Norwich is a good draw for Leeds, while Reading should be easy for Arsenal. Maybe not the 7-5 from 2012's fourth round. 13 wins in 13 meetings. Leo68 (talk) 00:41, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Hi Vault, can you tell me the exact locations of the pictures you took in the game, thanks, and best of luck - Mantiix (talk) 14:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) KRAKEN LOVER. Some users Just ask a thing: I just want to hear more information of this user User:Mantiix in GTA myths wikia. He just came to Candy Crush Wiki and then accused some users. Maybe you can come to chat there. And message me here: http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Edwin91476 User:Edwin91476 (Talk) 12:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Question? Should the article on the Yakuza be separated into: *Yakuza (3D Universe) *Yakuza (2D Universe) or do you believe it should be left as it is? Because the other gangs that are featured in two different Universes had been put in separate articles. MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 3:37 PM Hi, Recently I edited the 100% completion checklist of Chinatown Wars because it lacks details of the PSP version. And now the edits are gone, the article has gone back to the previous state. Have you got the chance to know the cause? Regards, Reza Megaguyfan1 (talk) 22:37, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Contributions [[User:Megaguyfan1|Megaguyfan1 (talk) 22:37, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Megaguyfan1]] (talk) 22:35, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have edited Assualt rifle, Pump shotgun and Sniper rifle pages. Have you got any more contributions for me? Thanks. Nice meeting you. Diva Star Why did you revert my request to delete that page? It's obviously fanfiction as no sources are cited, nor did any of the people I asked on the gtaforums confirm that she was actually n IV. So why keep a page made by a user known for making fanfiction? Universetwisters (talk) 16:05, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean if you remember the name that's one thing, but the rest of that thing was 100% fanon. Certainly not as legitimiate as claimed to have been. - Universetwisters (talk) 14:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Monk Guy's apparently been globally blocked, do you know anything about it? Leo68 (talk) 22:47, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Guy says that someone he used to be friends with reported him to Wikia Central claiming that he's using a fake account (his brother is also blocked because they share the same IP). Guy's emailed Wikia Central explaining the situation but isn't holding much hope of an unblocking. Sam Talk 22:50, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, curses! I was somewhat afraid that, given the amount of enemies he seems to be making, Monk would end up having something like this happening. I sincerely hope for his sake that the matter is resolved swiftly. If Monk's "friend" really is lying about the matter, I am fairly confident that Monk should be able to resolve the matter eventually, though I have no idea how long it might take. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:45, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I have something to say. It's about him and his wife. Westside JDM (talk) 00:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Lemme guess, Guy's talking about me, right? Now now, even though I have proofs that he's not what he claims to be, I never talked behind his back or acted like a backstabber as he claims I am. And even then, what I'd do to him here on Wikia? I have no proofs of him being a fake here in Wikia, it happened in Facebook between me and him... AND I'm not the only one that have a strong suspicious against him... One more thing Guy, because I know you are going to see this... I have the right to know Andre's side of story, I believed in yours and only yours. I never questioned you, I've been loyal all this time... In case you're wondering why we're not friends anymore, it's because YOU TALKED BEHIND MY BACK AGAIN and this time I couldn't forgive you, especially after I asked you to make a video call... And you denied my request again... Wow, what a awesome friendship we had, I've always helped you, and you can't do this for me... Yeah, you tossed our 1 year long friendship to the garbage because you can't prove you are you... Funny XD General9913 Talk 00:55, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I am not going to comment too much, since I consider both you and Monk Friends, but I must say that just because someone does not wish to Video Chat, it does not mean that he is necessarily lying about his identity. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's not just that. Yeah, I still wish we could be friends. I'm not gonna comment anymore because I'm not here to badmouth him, he's not here to defend himself. What I said before I said because he blocked me from his facebook, he said shit to me and blocked me right away, I couldn't even discuss our situation, how we would resolve this, why I'm talking to Andre again, because I always thought Monk overreacted and he knew that, so no surprise. I said I had nothing against Andre, and Guy knew that, I don't know why all this pandemonium... So yeah, I have my reasons to think he's a fake, yeah I'm not sure about it Konan, but I've seen strong evidence against him. By the way, I contacted Staff Sannse to help clarify this situation, I have nothing to do with his block. General9913 Talk 03:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I see. because of how little I actually know of this matter, I cannot comment further, but like you I hold no grudge against Andre, though I must say that he was somewhat rude in the messages Monk showed me and some of the messages he sent to me. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:50, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding edits to my User page Good day Tom, I just wish to ask you to please use the new VisualEditor (using the Source Editor if you wish to edit the source code) instead of the Classic Editor when editing my User page unless you can bypass opening the Classic Visual Editor when opening it, as even opening the Classic Visual Editor corrupts the source code on my page. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:55, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to give Discussions a try on the GTA wiki? Hey LS11sVaultBoy, I'm contacting you and the other admins to see if you are aware of , Fandom's new social feature? It adds a conversation platform to a wiki where users can talk about anything and everything related to the wiki's topic. What makes it different from the current forums you can enable through Special:WikiFeatures is that it works equally well on mobile and desktop, and that it can be a central part of your community's app. Fandom plans to eventually retire the current forums and migrate all of their content into Discussions, making Discussions the primary conversation space on wikis. However, since you're using wiki-style forums on the GTA Wiki instead of Fandom's forum feature, Discussions would be a new addition for your community, not a replacement. Do you think this is something you'd like to try? It would give your app users and mobile visitors a way to get involved in the community, talk and contribute, which they haven't been able to do before. Some of them may even turn from read-only visitors to active editors. Desktop users would have a way to discuss GTA from anywhere they go - they could take it with them on their phones. And, since you're not using the forums, you wouldn't have to worry about any current features you love disappearing, or any content on the actual wiki changing. If you're still unsure about this, you can also check out the . You'll find many answers to questions there that other communities have asked us already. Feel free to check out how Discussions is working out for other communities, for example Fallout, Brave Frontier, or Destiny. All you need to do if you'd like to have Discussions enabled is to let me know, and I'll do that for you. I'm here if you have questions, too! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:25, October 3, 2016 (UTC)